


Like Father, Like Son

by Emerald15



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fic about the Iero kids, Gen, One Shot, brother and sisterly love, few curse words, mentions of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald15/pseuds/Emerald15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of his big sister, Miles Iero decides on a new look inspired by his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

Fifteen year-old Miles Iero sat in his bedroom, channel surfing absentmindedly before turning the TV off all together. He flopped back onto his bed, running a hand through his shoulder-length brown hair as he stared at the ceiling. He could hear his dad, Frank, cursing the barbecue to Hell every ten seconds or so while his seventeen year-old sister, Lily, helped their mother downstairs in the kitchen. It was their mother, Jamia's birthday today and they'd decided to celebrate by having a few friends over with the barbecue and drinks outside. Miles was supposed to be helping but he'd lost all interest in the job and scurried away into the safety of his room while he waited for Lily's twin sister, Cherry, to come home.

 _Ugh, how long does it take to get some bloody -_ his mental rant was cut short by the sound of the front door slamming. He bolted upright and dashed to the bottom of the stairs, relief flooding over him as he saw Cherry toeing off her shoes in the hallway.

"Cherry is that you?" Jamia called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom!" Cherry yelled, glaring at her younger brother, who immediately dashed back upstairs.

"Could you go and help your dad with –?" Jamia began before she was cut off by Cherry's heavy boots stomping up the staircase. No one liked to bother Cherry when she was in a bad mood.

"This cost me seven dollars and ninety four cents you little shit," Cherry hissed, shoving the white plastic bag into her brother's chest forcefully. "And you owe me for the bus fare as well."

"I'll pay you back I promise!" Miles said as he looked inside the bag, a grin spreading across his face when he saw the two boxes of hair dye. "Why did you go on the bus anyway? I thought you could drive."

"Car's broken." Cherry followed her brother into the bathroom. "Are you sure you want to do this? Remember what happened with Lily's hair when she dyed it purple? Mom and Dad went ballistic."

"They let her keep it though, didn't they?" Miles continued inspecting the box. He turned to the mirror in the bathroom and held the box next to his own hair. Cherry stood, leaning against the bathroom door with her arms folded. "Three dollars to do it for me?"

"Three dollars! Are you crazy? Ten and you've got a deal."

"Aw, come on Cherry, I'm paying you for the dye, the bus and to do my hair. That's," he paused to add up the total in his head. "ten dollars and seventy four cents!"

"Five dollars then."

Miles agreed with a scowl. He was instructed to go put on a pyjama t-shirt and by the time he was back, Cherry was armed with the shower head and wearing plastic gloves. Without a word, she pushed him to his knees in front of the tub and throughly soaked his hair before turning the water off and telling him to towel dry it.

"But not so it's completely dry, just a bit damp," she told him sternly. There was a loud rapping on the front door downstairs.

"Shit," Miles whispered.

"Don't worry, just say you'll be down in a minute," Cherry shrugged, not bothered as they heard their dad opening the front door to welcome the guests. Miles listened to the loud chatter that he recognised as the Way family whilst allowing Cherry to push him onto the toilet seat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cool liquid on the top of his scalp along with Cherry's gloved fingers massaging the dye into his hair.

"You are doing the right one?" he asked. Now was not the time to go downstairs with fucked up hair.

"Miles, when they showed me the colours at the store, I instantly knew what you wanted it to look like. Or rather, who." She paused. "You know I'm going to have to cut your hair a little?" Her brother shrugged. A few moments of silence passed before; "Oh, did I mention that Bandit was coming today?"

Miles' stomach did several backflips and he just managed to stop himself from grinning. Instead, he shrugged again, trying to act like he didn't care. "What's your point?"

"Oh, don't give me that look, it's so obvious you fancy her."

"But I don't!" Miles could practically  _hear_ Cherry's eye roll as she massaged his hair gently.

"Say what you like, little brother, but the fact is, you can't stop yourself from blushing every time you're in the same room with her. Now," she cut across Miles' protests. "Stay like that and do not touch your hair. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Wait, you can't leave me here!"

But it was too late. He heard the bathroom door clicking shut and Cherry's footsteps jogging downstairs. Realising that he was indeed going to have to stay in the bathroom for thirty minutes, Miles began wiping some of the dye off his face while cautiously making his way to the mirror. His hair was looked almost platinum white and was forced upwards like a mohawk. It also smelt a bit funny. The dye had trickled down the sides of his neck and onto his damp t-shirt already. He was glad Cherry had told him to change it into a pyjama one or else his mother would've killed him. Miles had learnt to never underestimate how long it took for a woman to find something out. Half an hour passed relatively quick as he listened to everyone chatting downstairs. Some asked where he was, but luckily Cherry came up with an excuse before a search party was sent after him.

"How's it going, little brother?" Cherry asked, peeping through the gap between the door and wall.

"Huh? Uh, I mean, what?" Miles asked, jumping out of his skin and into reality. Cherry grinned, closing the door behind her as she checked Miles' hair.

"Daydreaming about Bandit again were you?"

"NO!" Miles said, a little too quickly and a little too loudly, as their dad called up the stairs;

"Cherry? Miles? Are you guys alright?" Frank sounded a little worried.

"Yeah!" the two yelled at the same time. Miles held his breath as he listened and prayed that Frank wouldn't come up the stairs and into the bathroom to investigate. Thankfully, he didn't.

"OK, but don't be too long up there with whatever you're doing!"

"That was close." Miles released the breath he'd been holding as he leaned over the bathtub so Cherry could wash his hair again. When done, his hair was towel-dried and then blow-dried until completely dry. Miles quirked an eyebrow as Cherry took a pair of scissors from the bathroom cabinet.

"Come here," she said, motioning him to stand in front of her, facing the bathroom mirror. "I said we'd need to cut your hair. You ready for this?"

"Just do it."

With expert hands, Cherry delicately chopped large amounts of hair from the back of Miles' head. The boy had closed his eyes again as he listened to the  _snip! snip!_ of the scissors. He felt Cherry's warm breath on his suddenly bare neck and her fingers running through his fringe, pushing it forward in front of his eyes. Finally, she stopped, put down the scissors and reached for the other dye bottle. Jet black.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Miles asked, worriedly as he closed his eyes for the third time, dye dripping onto his head.

"Who is the one with has a part-time job at a hair salon?"

"Alright, point taken." Miles sighed, biting his bottom lip nervously every time Cherry cursed in frustration.

"Don't worry, it's going fine."

"Doesn't sound like it," he muttered, hoping Cherry wouldn't hear. Ten minutes later, he had his head over the tub again, hair towelled and blown-dry, a bit of hairspray over him and even, after a long argument that Cherry eventually won, had some eyeliner applied lightly on the bottom lid.

"You ready?" Cherry practically squealed, holding her hands over her brother's eyes.

"Show me!" Miles said excitedly and gasped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Everything was perfect: the colours and the way they blended in together in the way he wanted; the style his sister had forced them into and even the faint touch of eyeliner underneath his eyes. He turned his head this way and that, mouth hanging open in shock. It looked exactly how he'd seen it in the picture! "Holy shit Cherry! It's fantastic!" He whipped around and threw his arms around his big sister's waist.

"Come on, you need to show everyone!" Cherry grinned, excitedly. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the bathroom.

"Wait, Mom's present!" They quickly grabbed the card and present from underneath Miles' bed, changed his shirt for a clean one and dashed downstairs. By now, everyone was outside in the back garden, the adults socialising with a drink in hand while the children talked or played together. Miles could see Ray Toro and his wife, Christa's youngest daughter, Natalie, being chased by Lily around the pool. The Toro's must've arrived some time after the Way's, although Miles hadn't heard them come in.

"Go on," his sister urged, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and giving him a gentle push. Miles stumbled a little as they exited their house through the open doors. Mikey's son, Jordan, was the first to see them.

"Wow Miles!" he exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear and follow his line of sight towards the youngest Iero, who waited for the angry yells of his parents, shouting at him about how idiotic he looked. What he didn't expect was the complete opposite.

"Hey Frank, he looks just like you in Revenge!" Gerard said, giving Frank a nudge with his elbow. Frank only grinned as he turned to his wife.

"I said we should've named him Frank Junior!" he joked and everyone laughed while Jamia playfully slapped her husband's bicep.

"What do you think Bandit?" Cherry asked loudly. Miles looked up nervously at Gerard's only daughter, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her. She was wearing a knee-length summer blue dress that captured her hourglass figure perfectly with black leggings. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Miles swore he'd never seen anyone look so beautiful before. His face burned red as the older girl approached, smiling.

"It looks amazing Miles," she complimented. "Dad's right, you look like Uncle Frank when he was younger." The Way, Iero and Toro children all classed themselves as family, whether they were biologically or not, just like their parents did. The older ones were, of course, familiar with their fathers' old band, My Chemical Romance and some of their albums more than the younger kids.

"Thanks," Miles blushed. Although the music playing in the back garden was on quite loud, Miles' heartbeat pumping in his ears deafened it all.

"Do you want to dance?" Bandit asked suddenly. Miles nodded dumbly, letting Cherry take his mother's present and card as Bandit took his hand in hers.

"Treat my daughter right Iero!" Gerard called out and everyone laughed. The comment only made Miles' blush deepen and even Bandit's cheeks darkened a little.

 

* * *

 

  
Hours later and the last of the guests had left for their own homes. Miles collapsed on his bed, exhausted after the day's events. He'd dyed his hair two different colours (for which he'd surprisingly not been shouted at for. Lily was rather pissed about that) and even gotten to dance with Bandit! He didn't care that she was older than him by three years, he was officially in love (not that he'd  _ever_ admit that to anyone). As Miles thought back to the time he'd recently spent with Bandit, thinking about her smile, the way her eyes shone whenever she laughed or even smiled, he almost missed the knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said, voice muffled by his pillow. He felt a dip in his bed as the person sat down next to him.

"Hi kiddo," his dad whispered, ruffling Miles' hair. "Looking good with the new hairstyle."

Miles smiled as he turned over to face his dad. "Thanks." There was silence between the two as Frank simply stared at his son, seeing a lot of himself in the fifteen year-old as he was in his twenties.

"Same hair as me, eh? What next? Piercings and tattoos?" he joked. "Actually, don't answer that. You'll give us even more of a heart attack than you did today!" He chuckled as he stood and made his way towards the door.

"You don't like it?"

Frank frowned, facing his son, who didn't meet his father's eyes.

"I never said that."

"But –"

"No buts. Believe me, I would've told you if I didn't like it."

"Then why did you say you had a heart attack?"

Frank laughed. "You would've had one if you saw the spitting image of yourself but younger, walk outside! Everyone told me you looked like me and I guess I never believed them until today." He paused before clapping his hands together. "That's it, I'm so teaching you to play guitar! First lesson starts tomorrow!"

"Wait,  _you_ are going to teach  _me_?" Miles' eyes widened in disbelief. For five years, he'd been going to the same guitar teacher seeing as Frank had been too busy with his new company to teach him. Now, Frank shrugged as he prepared to close Miles' bedroom door.

"Gerard told me Bandit has a thing for guitar players."

" _Dad!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear that this is a complete work of fiction and therefore never happened, and with the exception of my OC's, I do not own any people mentioned here!  
> Please comment telling me your thoughts on this fic! :D


End file.
